


Jet Pack Blues

by allfortheaesthetic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfortheaesthetic/pseuds/allfortheaesthetic
Summary: Based on Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out BoyAaron relapses and reminisces on his mother and makes some discoveries about Andrew.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Aaron Minyard & Tilda Minyard, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard, a little - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	Jet Pack Blues

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this fic in my head for so long i needed to get it out. im sorry if anything is wrong or its ooc it's been a while since ive read the books. i just really needed this for myself. i dont own All For the Game or its characters.

_ She’s in a long black coat tonight _

_ Waiting for me in the downpour outside _

_ She’s singing “Baby come home” in a melody of tears _

_ While the rhythm of the rain keeps time _

**THEN**

Aaron didn’t like to think back on what his mother did. He knew, objectively, that she was abusive, he would have to be stupid not to, but that didn’t mean that he liked to think about it. If he thought about it then he wouldn’t be able to stop and then his carefully crafted life would fall apart. But if he were to think about it. Just for a second. He’d remember going into a restaurant to go to the bathroom and then stealing the tips left. He’d remember buying a cupcake and a candle and giving it to his mother for her birthday. He’d remember her stirring the noodles around in a pot of boiling water with a metal spoon. He’d remember that there was enough in the pot for her, only ever enough for her, but he didn’t care. He was so excited because he thought it would make her happy. 

He remembers being wrong. He remembers the way the spoon stuck to his skin and when she ripped it away his skin felt like it was going with it, it probably was. He remembers her screaming at him to get out and smashing the cupcake in her hands. He remembers running.

When he thinks about it for too long he remembers the time she almost killed him. He doesn’t remember how it started only that once it started it didn’t stop. She threw things at him. She hit him. She dragged him. She threw him through the glass table that she snorted her coke on. The glass sliced through him and he bled heavily and she didn’t care. She grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head into the floor. Once. Twice. Three times. Aaron had vaguely registered the glass sticking into his side. He didn’t know how long it went on for. He just knew it eventually quit and when he opened his eyes she was gone. He didn’t know where she went or when she would be back, so he slowly dragged himself up and crawled to the bathroom. He passed out in the bathtub after removing the piece of glass. As his vision faded he accepted his death. He did not, to his disappointment, end up dying. He had a friend who had come to see him and took him to the hospital. Apparently if she would have been later he would be dead. 

She wouldn’t let him go home after that. She let him stay with her. It was going okay, but-- but he missed his mom. No matter how horrible she was, she was still his mother and he lo-- needed her. She was all he had. Without her he was alone. And she felt the same. Or Aaron thought she did because she came for him. 

It was a rainy day and she was standing there getting drenched, in her nice black coat, for him. To ask him to come home. She  _ asked.  _ She didn’t demand. She didn’t drag him. She asked. And that made all the difference. He needed her. She needed him. And the rest was washed away in the rain that brushed against his skin so gentle that for a moment he pretended that it was her. She took his hand and he almost cried. Her touch, something that he craved his whole life, was nothing like he pictured, but everything he knew it would be. It was rough, she gripped his hand tight and together they walked away, the rain washing away her sins.

**NOW**

Aaron relapsed. It was bound to happen. The stress caught up with him and it happened. Though the answer to if it was a relapse or a suicide attempt is something he’ll never admit aloud no matter how much Wymack insists. He doesn’t really know the answer himself. He can’t follow the line of thought that was going through his head in the moment. It doesn’t really matter. It was zzzquil he took and he is kind of embarrassed that that is what he relapsed on. 

While he laid dying Aaron saw his mother. It was eerily similar to the previous time he almost died that one being by her hand. She was surrounded by light and in her black coat. There was no rain this time. Her hand was reaching for him and he wanted to go. He wanted to go to her. He started to when he remembered where he was, or was supposed to be, and how he was there. Who had got him there. Who was the reason the only way he could see his mother’s face again was when he was on death’s doorstep. The person who Aaron knows is the reason he hasn’t died yet. The person who would never coerce him to join them in death. They would fight to keep him alive even if they had to destroy the world to do it. His twin brother Andrew and in that moment he chose. 

When he woke up he looked around and immediately his eyes latched onto his brother. There he was sleeping in a chair looking incredibly uncomfortable and like he’s on watch. As if he could tell that he was being watched, Andrew began to wake up. He vaguely registered the other people in the room noticing that he’s awake. He’s a bit surprised to notice all the foxes in there with him, even Josten which Aaron thinks is probably due to Andrew being here, but he guesses that it’s more out of obligation than anything. Nicky gasped his name and threw himself at him, but, as much as he loved Nicky, Aaron is focused on Andrew. Andrew who he finally understands. Maybe not completely, as Aaron doesn’t think he’ll ever understand looking at Neil Josten and deciding he’s the one you want when Kevin fucking Day, but it’s more than he did before. 

Without breaking eye contact he slowly moved his hand out from under Nicky, who was still attempting to smother him with his entire body, and held it out to Andrew and waited. Andrew stared, analyzing, for a moment before taking his hand. He squeezed it and it was everything his mother’s wasn’t and Aaron knew. He wasn’t alone. He never really was and he never would be. That’s all that matters now. Even though he knows he’s about to get the lecture of his life.

_ Did you ever love her? Do you know? _

_ Or did you never want to be alone? _

_ And she was singing “Baby come home” _

_ “Baby come home” _

**Author's Note:**

> part of me wants to write more for this and have like andrew's pov, but i dont think i can get andrews voice right. i hope you enjoyed! please leaves kudos and comments even if youre telling me that it sucked and aaron would never think this. 
> 
> edit: i just realized that i couldve put that andriel and kevaaron is minor in the additional tags, but im too lazy to fix it. sorry.


End file.
